


A Grief that Can't Be Spoken

by darktensh17



Series: A Side/B Side [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Interrogation, M/M, Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe was Ben's childhood friend and/or sweetheart. When Poe's taken by the First Order, the Storm Troopers rape him to try to break him down. When Kylo enters to interrogate Poe himself, he notices Poe's clothes are in disarray and realizes what happened.</p>
<p>Side A - Kylo</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Grief that Can't Be Spoken

**Author's Note:**

> For the kink meme: 
> 
> "Poe was Ben's childhood friend and/or sweetheart. When Poe's taken by the First Order, the Storm Troopers rape him to try to break him down. When Kylo enters to interrogate Poe himself, he notices Poe's clothes are in disarray and realizes what happened. Flying into a fury and massacres the rapists because whatever is left of Ben can't tolerate Poe being hurt in that way."
> 
> Sorry for lack of updates. So here's two fics that go together!

There’s a nervous energy running through Kylo as he walks toward the interrogation chamber where his prisoner is being held. It was a shock seeing Poe Dameron again after all these years. The fact that Poe hadn’t changed much, only grown more beautiful throughout the years, was a blessing and a curse.

As he stops in front of the door to the room Kylo feels a stirring deep inside of his heart; the Light which he tries so desperately to keep buried is trying to resurface, pulling him away from the darkness. 

Behind the door lies the childhood love of Ben Organa-Solo.

Beyond this door awaits Kylo’s call to the Light.

Kylo knows that by destroying Poe Dameron he will not only succeed in aiding the goals of the First Order but also deal a terrible blow to what remains within him of weak boy that was Ben Organa-Solo. 

Steeling himself for his upcoming victory in a war against himself, Kylo enters the room and his eyes land on the familiar form of Poe Dameron, slumped in unconsciousness in the interrogation chair. 

Any bravado he had open entering flickers out at the sight of Poe. Kylo had known that Hux’s troopers would try and beat the information out of Poe first, or at least weaken him enough to facilitate things for Kylo. 

Something breaks inside him but Kylo centers himself in the Dark as he watches Poe stir in the dim light of the room. “I had no idea we had the best pilot in the Resistance on board. Comfortable?”

Poe is groggy and it takes a moment for him to react. “Not really.” 

“I’m impressed. No one has been able to get out of you what you did with the map.” 

There’s a spark of pride in Poe’s hazy brown eyes and Kylo finds himself leaning forward just slightly in anticipation of what Poe is going to say. “Might wanna rethink your technique.”

Kylo smiles behind his mask and takes a step forward; if Poe is going to invite him so willingly to try, who is Kylo to deny him. He stops short though, staring.

Now that he’s closer he can see a dark stain on Poe’s pants, one that seems to be running down his leg and Kylo’s blood runs cold. 

Impossible, they were above this. . . 

Ben Organa-Solo surges forward with a scream of denial. Poe has been hurt. Poe has been _raped_.

Poe. His mind cries.

Poe. His heart screams.

Poe. Poe. **Poe!**

Kylo’s world greys out and his hand goes to his lightsaber, the urge to kill is strong, the Dark crying for vengeance.

Strapped to the chair, Poe quivers in the face of Kylo’s rage and it brings Kylo back to the present. 

He must be calm. 

First he has to deal with the matter hand; if he doesn’t get the location of the map from Poe then things could get much worse for his pilot. 

Using his anger as a focus, Kylo steps forward once again, reaching his hand out and slipping into Poe’s mind. “Where is it?”

Poe grits his teeth and tries to resist; he’s so brave and determined and it’s just making this so much harder. “The Resistance will not be intimidated by you,” he grounds out from between clenched teeth.

Kylo (Ben), hates that he has to hurt Poe this way, but Poe will never give in and so he pushes even harder. _Just give me what I want Poe and this will all end._ “Where. . . is it?” Another push and he’s through Poe’s defences and Poe is screaming because there’s no way to make this not hurt. 

Once he has what he needs he sends Poe into blissful unconsciousness and digs deeper into more recent memories and finds Poe’s recollection of what had happened. He finds all out who are the troopers are, or at least impressions of whom they are and slips out of Poe’s mind. Poe will need his rest for what’s to come.

Kylo himself has planning to do; first, he needs to locate FN-2187, the trooper who had already made the decision to run after the what had occurred on Jakku. Kylo had originally intended to leave the matter to Hux and Captain Phasma, but now he had use for him.

It’s not difficult to find the man in question, as his thoughts are loud within the Force and Kylo can sense that he has a plan forming. 

The Force tells him that the plan will fail, Poe will be injured further and that is not acceptable. 

“FN-2187.” 

The trooper stops his pacing as Kylo rounds the corner to face him. “I have need of the prisoner; you will fetch him for me.” Kylo reaches out just so with the Force. _“You will take him to the shuttle bay and get in an escape pod, no one will stop you. You will take the shuttle to Jakku, find the droid and contact the Resistance. You will allow no harm to come to Poe Dameron.”_

Kylo can feel FN-2187 fighting against the suggestion, there are latent Force abilities there, but Kylo won’t allow him to refuse the orders. _“You will obey.”_

“I will obey.” FN-2187’s voice says woodenly, and he turns around without any fuss to follow Kylo’s orders. 

Once FN-2187 is gone, Kylo returns goes to see to his own tasks, the first of which was to ensure that FN-2187’s escape with Poe goes smoothly.

-

He knows the moment that Poe and FN-2187 land on the planet safely.

Through the power of the Force Kylo is able to see the moment Poe names FN-2187 and cements himself an ally for life. Possibly something even more if the strings of the Force connecting the two strengthen in the future. Inside Kylo, what’s left Ben Organa-Solo mourns but accepts that he and Poe had no hopes to ever be together once again. 

When the scavenger finds them along with the BB-8 unit that holds the map, Kylo feels the Force around her and knows that Poe will be safe there. He should not be rejoicing at the sight of a potential Jedi, and she will be one if she finds Skywalker, but Poe is more important and giving Poe hope will allow him to survive. 

The sight of the Millennium Falcon is jarring but Kylo keeps his calm and traces it until it is off the planet and out of the atmosphere. Then he lets Poe go for the last time. 

-

Much later, after the chaos of the prisoner’s escape and FN-2187’s defection has settled as much as it will, Kylo Ren stalks through the corridors of the Finalizer and tracks down everyone of Poe’s rapists. He rounds them up and informs Hux about the parts they played in aiding FN-2187 and the prisoner. 

It’s easy enough to convince Hux to allow Kylo to dispose of them and when his blade cuts through pieces of their bodies, he focuses on places which will cause them to die slowly. Kylo remembers the sight of Poe, the knowledge of what they had done him. Mostly he recalls the way he had seen Poe scream and plead as they violated him, and he uses that to fuel his anger until there is nothing left of the troopers.

The Darkness shudders around him in delight at the actions. 

There will be no going back to the Light now.


End file.
